The goal of our current research is the demonstration and characterization of central and peripheral muscarinic cholinergic as well as other neurotransmitter receptors. The determination of the dynamic mechanism controlling receptor function, synthesis and degradation should be of significance in determining whether or not these receptors are involved in brain dysfunction or in the etiology of certain nervous system disease such as Schizophrenia, Parkinson's and Huntington's as well as in movement disorders as Tardive Dyskinesia. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Enna, S.J., Bird, E.D., Bennett, J.P., Bylund, D.B., Yamamura, H.I., Iversen, L.L., and Snyder, S.H.: Huntington's Chorea; Changes in Neurotransmitter Receptors in the Brain. New Eng. J. of Medicine. 294; 1305-1309, 1976. Kuhar, M.J. and Yamamura, H.I.: Localization of Cholinergic Muscarinic Receptors in Rat Brain by Light Microscopic Radioautography. Brain Res. 110: 229-243, 1976.